The next chapter
by Ana Mazami
Summary: It's been six years and all Sarah thought was it was a dream. But suddenly Jareth comes along when she reminisces about that dream and wishes him there with her. Reviews greatly appreciated
1. Prologue

"You have no power over me."

The words echoed through his very being as she said it. She defeated him and destroyed his heart all at the same time. He watched as she celebrated her victory, like a hero from a war, she spoke proudly of her victory and then as she spoke of Jareth, her voice also seemed defeated like even though she won, she lost a part of herself


	2. The wish

AN: I do Not own the labyrinth or any of its characters.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!

The alarm clock screamed rhythmically.

Sarah reached out and turned it off quickly while mumbling incoherently. She rolled out of bed as her brother, Toby, who was now 4-years old, knocked on her door.

"Sarah! C'mon! We're going to be late for school! You're supposed to drive today remember?" he reminded as he continued knocking in a consistant and annoying rhythm.

"I'm up, I'll be out in a few minutes and then we can go." She said as she brushed out her long hair and quickly threw it up into a messy knot in which she fastened with a butterfly shaped clip. She Got dressed quickly dressing herself in a pair of jeans, a tank top and a blouse that hung loosely over it.

She observed herself in the mirror before running out the door, dashing back in a few moments later for her backpack.

"Ready to go Toby?" she asked as she descended the stairs and grabbed a banana from the fruit bowl. Toby nodded, and they were on their way.

Sarah sighed as she sat in the lecture hall as the professor went on about Shakespearean literature. She knew all the plays by heart from her pleasure reading in high school. As she absent-mindedly listened she was drawing a familiar image from what she thought was a dream, a very vivid dream from her teens. The arrogant eyes stared back at her from the page topped with untamed hair.

The professor dismissed the class as she finished and she left without a moment to waste. She placed her new assignment on top of her binder as she put her books on the passenger seat. Turning on the radio, she groaned as she heard a very familiar tune, the lyrics singing, "I'll be there for you, as the world falls down."

It was the song Jareth sang to her, but she was convinced after years of therapy, that it was all a very vivid dream. Yet the same argument always fought back saying _but it was so real!_ "Oh God how I wish it was real so I could have a chance at him again." She wished aloud.

It was one of those wishes that she had never said aloud until no. However as she said it she seemed to feel better.

She pulled the vehicle out of the parking lot and drove home. Toby had some activity or the other after school so her father would pick him up after work. Which helped, seeing as she had a new project to get started on and two others to make sure were ready to hand in, but still it left a lot to wonder when she'd go to sleep at.

Moments later she pulled into her driveway. She gathered her books up and went inside. Merlin barked happily as she entered. She let him out into the back yard.

She grabbed her books and went to her room, opening the door to her room she absent-mindedly went to her desk as if it was the only thing that existed.

"Hello Sarah." came a cool voice from behind her.

She froze as she immediately recognized the voice. She slowly turned and saw the Goblin King in all his glory standing before her. His wild hair framing his face and his eyes which were much clearer and brighter than memory served. She simply sat in her chair speechless about what to make of the situation.

He smirked arrogantly, "Well? You wished me here, now what?" he asked his voice still cool and calm.

"I-I What?" She asked, "I didn't wish - oh... maybe I kinda did dint I?" She replied nervously to her own question. "But there is no way this can be real! The Labyrinth was all a dream and I must have fallen asleep in class another vivid dream caused by an overload of stress and lack of sleep." She ranted.

He chuckled, "You can't tell me that you actually believe that." he teased.

She shrugged, "I guess... I mean... OH! I don't know!" She groaned fighting her emotions from coming in.

He crept in closer, "Then allow me to clear that up for you." he whispered as he came in closer to her face and pressed his lips against her's, his tongue tracing the space to her lips until her lips yielded and invited him in. His tongue explored the cavern as she explored about his.

Oh God! How she wanted him, Grabbing his hair she brought him in closer. He was intoxicating and she began to wonder, was it all really real? Her eyes shot open and sprang back. "Holy Shit! Either I died and went to heaven or this is real!" She exclaimed.

He smirked, " So what do you wish of me?" Jareth asked, "I answered your call as I always have. I hope however you don't misuse the power of a simple wish just to destroy me." he warned with a slight tone of resentment edging his voice.

Sarah's mind was still processing all the events playing before her. Jareth, The goblin King was real, and now from a simple wish spoken aloud he was standing un her room willing to be her's. "The question is what do you want from me? There was always a catch to your wish granting if I'm not mistaken." she asked thoughtfully.

"It's always been the same Sarah. Remember the last thing I said to you the last time we were in the same place together?" He asked.

"Love me, fear me do as I say and I will be your slave." she recalled softly. "You want me to... you wanted me to stay with you then didn't you?" She asked slowly realizing what she was too young then to even comprehend back then.

"I see you're not as foolish as you once were, but you're right, and you a foolish child back then, just wanted to be the hero. How does being the hero feel like after all these years?" He challenged.

"I feel nothing to tell you the truth. Lonely, kinda happy, but all in all empty." she answered as she looked to the sketch on her desk. "I guess I took a lot more things for granted, including the weight of my words." she added shamefully.

"She only finally learns when she's grown." he said to himself, "I still stand by my offer, I loved you only to have you destroy everything with six words, and yet for some reason I forgive you." he said as he pulled her into his chest.

She felt safe for the first time in a while, "I lied that day Jareth." she said softly.

"beg your pardon?" he asked.

"I said the words to get my brother back and to be the heroine of the play i was reading." she explained.

"oh Sarah... why do you think somehow I still aid in your wishes, don't think I didn't know, I knew you liked me and cared from how you were in the Crystal Ballroom. Taking the memory of your quest showed me your heart, but I needed you to choose me despite all else, but I can't fault you for family loyalty." he explained.

Sarah looked up at him, "where do we go from here? What if I was to go with you? Will my family grieve, will they be planted with a false memory,or will i not exist in their eyes?" she asked.

"It would be as if you simply disappeared. They would worry but eventually be forced to move on. he explained calmly.

"so I'd have to make up an excuse for me being gone. I will do what I must, you gave me everything and I have yet to repay you for that. In a sense you are the one who has the power over me in which you haven't chosen to exercise... why?" she asked.

He nodded, "I wanted you to chose me so that you wouldn't hate me for taking you from all you knew and loved. So I waited until you came to your senses and made the decision yourself."  
She sat down at her desk. "I know I've taken my sweet time here, but do you think you could wait a little longer to decide what I should do and when it be best to do it? You can visit me anytime you want, so long as my parents don't see you as a creepy guy, sneaking in to jump my bones. And Toby mustn't know what happened six years ago or who you are until I am ready to tell him." she said.

"Whatever you want Sarah. Tomorrow I shall come here like a normal person and you'll introduce me as your boyfriend, but all in all it's your call to go and when to go. I've left my kingdom in capable hands until my return. he explained.

She nodded. With all the liberties he gave her she felt confident in him and her actually working out.


	3. A day in the life

A/N: I do not own the labyrinth or any of it's characters.

* * *

He left after helping her with her homework and they had all but finished the newest assignment. She fell asleep quickly soon after he left and to her surprise she woke before her alarm clock.

She dressed herself in a pair of black dress pants, with a turquoise lace embroidered tank top and a cheer black blouse over it all. Her hair pulled half up in a barrette.

Just as she was finished she heard the doorbell ring. Grabbing her bag and dashed downstairs. Little to her suprise her father had answered the door and was piercing Jareth with a suspicious look about his face.

"Hi Dad! Hi Jareth!" She said cheerily, pretending to a typical girl with a boyfriend. " I see you two already met, what did I miss?" she askeed.

"Jareth was just explaining how you two met." Her father answered never once taking his eyes from him.

Sarah was beginning to fell nervous about the way her father was looking at Jareth and quickly changed the pace of the conversation, "Toby! You ready to go?" she asked. Toby nodded and went ahead to the car.

"We all have to go daddy, Love ya!" She said cheerily as she kissed him on the cheek and bolted out the door.

Jareth nodded his head, "It was a pleasure to meet you , have a nice day." he said cordially and left.

Sarah let out a sigh of relief, "I have never seen my dad scrutinize anyone like that." She said as she unlocked her car with the push of a button.

"He's just worried that I'll take his little girl away, destroy her virtue and get her pregnant out of wedlock, even though I did my best to seem like a decent guy." He explained.

"Ever so humble." She said with a giggle as she turned the ignition. "Sounds like you've been there before."

"I have a sister, of course I knowthe look. I gave that same look when suitors came knocking at our door." he explained.

"I should have guessed." She drawled.

They pulled out of the driveway and soon dropped Toby off at school and she turned to Jareth, "So what are you going to do while I'm in class? she asked.

"Join you of course." he replied with a smirk.

"And how did you manage that?" she asked.

"Transfer student from England with a few false records." answered Jareth.

"Great! I have an expert forger on my hands." she joked.

He nodded.

Sarah just came to notice that his wild hair has been tamed. His hair was pulled back in a ponytail and his bangs fell nicely still framing over his eyes and he looked more human than before.

* * *

At school throughout the day, she realized he had her schedule matched and to find he knew nearly everything on those subjects. On their way back home she turned to him, "how did you know my schedule and you seem to know more than the professors." She asked.

Jareth chuckled, "I stole your schedule and copied it, didn't think you were a visual arts major. And secondly I'm immortal, being around longer than half those people in your textbooks existed."

"Oh... another question, If you're immortal, how are we going to work out with the whole me being mortal and dying thing?" She asked.

"Simple, the Underground runs faster than here and also being my betrothed and wife, should you accept, would turn fae yourself." he explained.

"Okay... Enough underground talk, we're pulling into Toby's school."

Toby jumped into the car before Sarah came to a complete stop. Sarah threw him a glance through the rear-view mirror, "You know better." she scolded.

Toby shrugged, "Sorry, just wanna get home soon. Darren wants me to go over so I can check out his new G.I. Joes." he said, "and you know mom, no friends until I check your homework.: He said in his mother's nasal nagging voice.

Sarah and Jareth both burst out laughing, "You almost sound just like her." Sarah pointed out.

They pulled into the driveway and Toby bolted out to get into his homework. Jareth chuckled, "He's turned out to be a good kid." said Jareth.

Sarah smiled, "well after what happened I kinda did all I could to make it up to him." She said, "Cause no matter what the therapists told me I still somwhat believed deep down that it was real. So I still felt kind of guilty for almost getting him turned into a goblin."

Jareth chuckled.

"What on earth is so funny?" asked Sarah.

"That part of the story is a myth. It would definitely be a waste of an intellectual mind in a kingdom of dim witted goblins. Unless of course the goblins are smarter than that person is in general then I have no choice. I won't deal with a deal light in a kingdom full of dim ones." he explained.

"Now that is just mean!" she said as she tapped his arm playfully. "So... are you coming in or are you going to just come when everyone else is asleep. It's a Friday so my parents will be out for some dinner party or the sort." she explained.

Jareth smiled, "of course, I'd never turn down an invitation from you." he answered.

* * *

As Sarah had anticipated her parents went out and Toby was gone to a sleep over at his friend's place. Surprisingly her parents didn't care he was over while they were out, "You're a young lady now and you know what's right and wrong." said her step mother confidently.

Her father not arguing his wife's statement just left with her quietly.

"Did you do something to my step mom or something... she was just nice to me." She said surprised.

"Nope! That was all her." he replied coolly.

"Weird!" she said, "well anyways I need to finish my homework from yesterday before we get to anything else."

Jareth smiled, "Done, as if you had written it yourself." he said with a grin.

Sarah was shocked, "What? Um... I guess we have all the time to ourselves. What did you have in mind?" she asked.

He strode over to her confidently and tilted her chin up with a finger. He leaned over and gently place a kiss on her lips and she seemed to melt in his arms, wrapping her arms about him, her fingers tangling into his hair.

His tongue snaked in between her lips and began to dance about her's. His hands travelled about her body down to her waist and then pulled her closer to him, crushing her breast against him.

She could feel the passion welling up inside her. She then tripped back to find herself landing on her soft bed. His hands rushed down her body, and she suddenly realized what was happening.

She pushed him back gently, "Not yet Jareth, If it's all the same to you I'd like to keep myself for after marriage." she said softly.

Jareth nodded, "I understand." he said as he drew back and rolled over next to her, "Eventually however I will have you." He said as he tried to suppress his passion which was tightened in his jeans.

Sarah giggled, "I'm sorry... I just would prefer it that way." she said softly.

He nodded, " I understand. A woman is better respected for keeping herself chaste, yet I respect you either way. You are the only one to have conquered the Labyrinth and my heart." He said as he stroked her hair.

"I beg your pardon?" she asked, "only one? It wasn't that hard even with three hours shaved off it was a piece of cake." she answered.

"Well of course you cheated by having help from it's inhabitants. I so angry with your friends I was about ready to dunk them all in the bog of eternal stench if it weren't for the fact that they made you happy. I've done so much for your sake and half of it you wouldn't even know I did it." He said staring up at the ceiling.

Sarah rolled over on top of him, staring him in the eyes, "Explain... I would like to know what you've done for me."

Jareth smiled, "Remember the party after your victory? Well I allowed that, I allowed your friends to come and visit you, gave you the power of your wishes, kept you out of danger." he said.

Sarah looked at him with shock, "I had no idea..." she said as she looked away.

Jareth turned her face to him, "I had it in my power to give, therefore it wasn't any trouble." he explained as he then gently placed a soft kiss on Sarah's lips.

Sarah sighed, "So how did we get from the dinning room to my bedroom?" she asked.

Jareth winced, "Well I thought that you'd want somewhere soft to fall as opposed to the dinning room tab;e." he explained with a smirk.

Sarah smiled, "No, I guess not. That would've been most uncomfortable, not to mention awkward if my parents walked in. she noted laughing to herself. "If you want you can go, we can do something tomorrow, unless you'd like me to go with you back to the underground." She said suggestively.

He smirked, "You know that does not bode well for you." he replied.

Sarah tapped his arm, Get your mind out of the gutter!" she demanded playfully.

"Oh! I couldn't be more serious. If you were to go back to the labyrinth, it would choose you as it's ruler in turn giving you magic that would bind you there until you are completely turned fae. I have to admit that the only reason I explained it differently before was because you needed to know certain things like the fact that you couldn't come back and what you were leaving behind." he said.

Sarah froze, "and you lied and sheltered me from the truth like an ignorant child as I was the first time we met?" she demanded in anger building up in her she got up, "You know what? come back when you can treat me like an adult and not some child who takes everything at face value." She said as she opened the door.

"Sarah, please listen! I meant you no disrespect by not telling you everything. Would you have considered it if I laid the truth out on the table right from the beginning?" he explained as he stood before her.

Sarah still angry held the door open standing her ground, "If you can't trust me with the truth, how can I trust you, now please leave before I am compelled to hurl something at you." she warned.

Jareth gave her a defeated look. A look comparable to the one he gave her when she last defeated him." As you wish. Call me when you've calmed down." he said softly as he disappeared.

She threw a pillow at her bed and sighed, realizing once she placed her anger into action that she wasn't as mad as she thought she was.

* * *

Jareth appeared in the throne room of his castle kicking a few goblins out of his way as he stormed over to his throne. Flopping on his throne he began to rub his temples. _She was as stubborn as the first day they met _he thought to himself. He lied to her, like before everything was black and white, and to her dishonesty was worse than the most heinous of all crimes.

Hoggle entered the throne room, "Yer majesty, how was yer day wit Sarah?" he asked.

"Don't want to talk about it Hoggbrain." he answered.

"She gots mad at ye for something didn't she?" he asked already knowing.

"I lied to her to allow her to make a decision with the excess pressure the situation already provided. A mild white lie and when I explained why she couldn't come to visit until she was sure... well ... I'm sure you can guess the rest, knowing her as well as you do." he explained.

"oooh... you got yourself into somethin this time yer majesty. She doesn't like lies no matter the color." he answered.

"I kind of figured that already hogghead. Now leave before I do something I may regret." he commanded.

"As you wish yer Hoggle bowing as he left the room.

* * *

The next morning Sarah had felt the full impact of her actions. She had found the smallest reason to take her anger out on him when he came to tell the truth. After much thought she sighed. "I really stepped in it this time. Do you think he'll forgive me Merlin?" she asked her dog who was lying on her bed.

He groaned.

"Thanks." She sneered sarcastically.

She looked down at the picture she had drawn of him, "I wish I could apologize for being so mean to you." She said to the picture.

"Apology accepted." he answered from behind spun on her heels surprised by his reaction speed. "Do you have to always appear behind me?" she demanded.

Jareth shrugged, "I rather enjoy the element of surprise." he answered with a wicked smile playing about his lips.

She went over and hugged him, "I'm so sorry for overreacting last night." said Sarah as she looked up at him.

"I know and I'm sorry too my love. I guess I still underestimate you at times. I forget you're much more the woman now than you were when we met." He explained.


	4. Ultimatum

Chapter 3- Ultimatum

That day they had spent most of the time discussingthe potential situations they could face.

"I can't believe this! You mean to tell me that since I bested the labyrinth that I might be chosen to rule it and you being relieve unless of course, you marry me? And if you don't you could lose your powers. And if you lose your powers you could die soon after seeing as the magic was the basis of your immortality?" She asked.

Jareth nodded silently.

"God! This is so fucked up! You earned the right to be immortal and have your powers I think if I had it my way I'd change that rule... wait... I guess it's one of those fail safes that prevents digruntled former ruler from fighting the new ones." She said in slow realization, "I still think this is stupid!"

Jareth smirked playfully, "How come? Don't like the idea of being forced to the altar just to keep me alive and your's?" he asked as he played with a loose strand of hair that had fallen to her face.

Sarah removed his hand and held it to her chest, "Because I love you and don't want to be a burden by making you marry me just to keep you alve. I'd also wonder if you chose to be with me or if you were just staying just so you live and keep your powers." She explained almost frantically.

Jareth stopped her, "It would be you who would have the power over me, not that I like to admit it but you've had that power since before we formally met." He admitted kneeling before her. "You were amazing then, and moreso now, but I would have you for my wife with your consent because I am the one who is powerless in your presence. You made me as foolish as a child with a single action. It agrivates the hell out of me yet I can't get enough of you. Please marry me Sarah. You'd make me the happiest man alive if you were to accept."

Sarah sat speechless as Jareth pulled out a ring. It was centered with a perfectly spherical diamond surrounded by tiny glittering diamonds scattered about the band looking almost disorganized yet organized at the same time. "I-I-I don't know what to say Jareth." Seh stammered.

"If you would say yes you would make me happier than any man walking the earth and underground." he said, his voice almost pleading.

Sarah bit her lip in silent contemplation and then a simple whispered "yes" escaped her lips as a smile bagan to play upon her lips and tears of joy stremed from her emerald eyes. "Yes! Oh Yes I will!" She declared extatically as she lunged forward crushign her lips against his and wrapping her arms about him.

Jareth's lips yeilded to her's as he held her about the waist and pulled her closer to him. Sarah's tongue snaked into his mouth, exploring the cavern, playfully dancing about his own tongue until their tongues were dancing together a savage dance of love.

All of a sudden her father walked in. He stood in the door shocked for a moment, cleared his throat. Sarah and Jareth froze as their attention was drawn to thefamiliar intruder.

"Good morning daddy." said Sarah sheepishly.

Her father stood there speechless, despite several attempts, he simply couldn't find the words until he was finally able to say, "You and you! Downstairs! Now!" He comanded.

"We're in for it Jareth. be prepared for diplomatic war." She warned with a slight tone of complaint.

"I think I can handle this. Try being diplomatic with gobling with and IQ lower than their height." he replied trying to make light of the situation.

They got to the living room where her father sat on the couch and her step mother was sitting on an arm chair.

Sarah's father looked at Jareth with steely eyes, "You can sit here my friend." He commanded, "Sarah you sit next to her. Away from Jareth."  
Sarah and Jareth seperatedand did as they were bidden. They all sat silently as her father and step mother stared at both of them unmoving.

Sarah's father broke the silence, " What's the meaning of this?" He demanded looking at Sarah.

Sarah looked at him nervously, " Well, you see dad, Jareth just asked me to marry him before you walked in" she began "I had just accepted and we were simply kissing, nothing more." she said.

Jareth looked to Mr. Williams. "I swear to you Mr. and Mrs. Williams, Sarah had set strict guidelines from the begining, she was chosing to remain chaste until marriage. And as someone who respects your daughter, I would not allow her to comprimise her virtue Sir. I felt we were comming too close to that point so instead of comprimising her I chose to propose to her so that I would not comprimise her virtue. I would NEVER let her lower her standards on may account Sir." He explained.

looked over to Sarah, "Is this true Sarah?" he asked.

Sarah nodded, "Yes daddy, it is. We both agreed that that was the only way I would be with him, or he could hirt the dirt road he rode in one." she stater bluntly.

Her step mother looked to her, "You saying this is great and all, but you hardly know him, and being alone with a young man alnoe in your room, let alone making out, makes it look worse than what you say it is." she explained.

"She's right, and from here on in, no guys in your room period!" Mr. Williams commanded.

Sarah bolted up outradged. "That's not fair! I didn't do anything with Jareth but kiss him and I'm being treated like a hormone-raging teenager? I won't have it! I'm gone! Comming Jareth?" she asked as she slipped on her coat and shoes.

Jareth rose and followed.

"Sarah! I'm not finshed, get back her!" Mr. Williams commanded after her, but she was already screeching out of the driveway and down the road.

"What are we going to do with her?' he asked his wife aloud.

"She'll come back, but I think you are still treating her as if she's sixteen and not twenty-two. I know you don't want her impregnated before her time, but she's taken measures to ensure that. Jareth is a good guy for her. Did you seee the ring he gave her? I did. He'll treat her right and respect her far more than anyother guy she'd meet at school." she explained.

"You're right dear, I'll talk to her in the morning." he answered his wife.

Sarah drove to a familiar clearing and rested her head on the steering wheel. "It's not fair!" She muttered to herself.

Jareth pulled her into his arms, "I was wondering when you would say that again. You so remind me of the defiant sixteen year old that ran my Labyrinth all those years ago." He said with a smirk,

"Take me there right now. I don't care anymore. I would rather be there than treated like a helpless child." she said.

"Not yet. Wait till you've calmed and then you can decide, I'll not have you making decisions you'll later regret." he answered as he stroked her hair.

Sarah and Jareth fell asleep in the car that night as the soft rhythm of the rain drummed on the windshield.

Jareth laid back, awoke trying his best not to bother Sarah, who had fallen asleep ranting in a tearing fit.

He looked at her sleeping figure and brushed a stray strand of hair from her face. He removed his jacket and placed it on her chest and shoulders. She stirred and pulled the jacket up closer to her chin. Her eyes batted open and looked up at him. "Jareth?" She said softly.

"Yes my dear?" he answered in a whisper.

"I really keep thinking... can you take me back to the underground please? I don't want to face my parents again. I'd rather run the Labyrinth 10 times in 13 hours than face them again." she pleaded.

Jareth sighed, "You still have to tell Toby what happened and then you can have whatever you wish my love." he answered, " Now let's get you home. I don't wish for your parents to castrate me for keeping you out too late." he said.

She nodded, "Yeah, I guess so." she said with a heavy sigh as she turned the ignition.

Moments later she arrived home.

"Goodnight Jareth, come tomorrow please. I need you to help me explain all this to Toby. Then I'm going to tell my parents that I'm moving out. Gods help me." she said calmly.

He nodded kissing her gently and she ran inside the house, sheltering herself with his leather jacket.

Sarah awoke the next morning and began to pack all that she thought was essential for her to live underground.

Toby knocked at her door. "Come in!" she called out. Toby entered the room and looked around.

"What's going on Sarah?" he asked.

Sarah sat down and patted beside her, "I have to leave. Karen and Dad won't accept me growing up. I have to show them I'm a grown up and not live under their rules. She explained.

Toby looked up at Sarah, "Where are you going?" he asked, "I don't want you to go Sarah!" he whined.

Sarah sighed, "I know you do, but I can't be here without being treated like a child. I promise you'll understand when you grow up." she explained as she pulled him in a warm hug. "Don't worry, I won't forget about you, and if you miss me too much you can hug onto Lancelot and you'll be sure that I will feel your hug." she said pointing to Toby's bear that she gave him after her time in the Labyrinth.

Jareth knocked on the open door. "How about I take you guys out for an ice cream?" He asked.

Toby beamed up right away shouting "Yay!" as he rushed downstairs.

"Children always seem to perk up at the mention of ice cream" he said with a chuckle edging his voice.

Toby, Jareth and Sarah sat in the ice cream parlor wile eating sundaes. Jareth had peach, Toby had chocolate, and Sarah had strawberry. Sarah looked up at Toby, "Toby? Can I tell you something without you thinking me insane?" she asked. Toby nodded. "Well you know those stories I you about the girl and her brother being wished away and had to run a labyrinth to save him?" he nodded slowly, "Well … I need to tell you, it wasn't a story Toby, it really happened Toby. I was angry at Karen and having to take care of you and then you wouldn't stop crying so I wished you away. Jareth came and took you and offered me my one redemption, running the labyrinth in 13 hours, which later turned out to be 10." she said throwing a sidewards glance at Jareth.

Jareth smirked, "Well you said it was a piece of cake so I thought to make it more of a challenge." he said.

"Anyways... I beat the labyrinth and got you back with barely a second on the clock. Karen tried putting me into therapy telling me I was a delusional teen and all that crazy crap but in the end I made a wish a few nights ago and Jareth appeared before me." she explained.

Toby looked at Sarah, quietly processing what his sister had just told him, "I kind of wondered why I felt like I saw Jareth before." he said slowly.

Sarah looked at Jareth, then to Toby, " So you remember or something?" she asked

"Well I dream of sitting and dancing with goblins and Jareth, but I thought that was cause the stories you told me." answered Toby.

"Jareth?" Sarah asked.

"What can I say? I leave an impression on people." he answered

"Ever so humble." Sarah drawled sarcastically.

At dinner that night Sarah announced to her parents that she found an apartment closer to school and she was moving out that evening. Her father was outraged and she reminded him that so long as she lived under their roof she would be treated like a child as opposed to the adult she in fact was.

"This was all Jareth's idea wasn't it?" he demanded.

"No! I'm not shacking up with him I just want to be on my own. You guys won't take me seriously unless I do this. I'm old enough to live by my own rules!" She shot back.

"Fine! But don't expect much from us!" he relented.

Sarah sighed, "I don't want anything from you dad. I feel I need to do this." she said calmly and clearly before she went up to her room and began to load her things in her car. Jareth came by and helped her.

Sarah said her goodbyes to her parents and got in the car. Once in the car she let out a sigh, "No turning back now!" she said to herself.

Jareth shook his head, "You can still turn back. As long as we're still above you still have a choice. After that point, you won't be able to turn back." he explained.

Sarah drove the car out and parked it close to a nice cabin that Jareth had directed her to. "what is this place?" She asked.

"A place I kept nearby to watch over you. My magic is limited as to when and how I can watch and aid you, unless you provided a wish I couldn't see you. So I got this place with a portal to watch over you." he explained.

Sarah got out of the car an grabbed her suitcase, backpack and purse, as Jareth magicked the rest towards the cabin.

Jareth looked to Sarah as she entered the cabin. He knew she was doing this out of anger and was willing to help her any which way possible. Even if it meant postponing her journey underground until she was one-hundred percent sure.

Sarah looked about the cabin, it wasn't what it seemed, for from the inside it was luxurious with carved statues, modern decor and furnishings, and all amenities available. "you really play on the lesson of not taking things for granted." She said as she absorbed her surroundings.

Jareth set the magicked heap beside the fireplace. He walked over to her and held her waist. "You know you don't have to go if you aren't entirely sure. I don't' want you to be melancholy with regrets." He said as he kissed her brow.

"No matter what there would always be regrets. I'd rather go now. My regrets are little importance right now. I'd rather it this way. The book of my story up here is closed." She explained.

He led her to the fireplace, "And you're absolutely sure?" Sarah nodded.

With the conjuration of a crystal and a blast of glittering smoke they appeared in the throne room of the castle beyond the goblin city.

Sarah looked around. She hadn't had a good look last time, as her mind was preoccupied with Toby and her shortage of time. "Definitely needs a woman's touch." She said with a giggle.

He let out a laugh himself, "Well for centuries I've been trying to keep it up but it's much like brushing your teeth with Oreo cookies, not very effective." He explained. "But as for our apartments, you will see that they are immaculate." he said with a grin as they materialized in Sarah's room.

The room indeed was spotless. Walls covered with various tapestries, an ebony canopy bed with green velvet draperies, Victorian furnishings and crystalline decor. She gasped in awe, "It's gorgeous!" Was all she could say.

"And this is your private room. Mine is the one across from the sitting room we both share. I also took the liberties of giving you a case of the royal jewels which sits on your vanity." he said.

She walked to the vanity and opened the case and quickly closed it in shock, "I'm sorry but I couldn't wear these. I'd feel weird." she said.

"You're soon to be a queen Sarah, I'm only giving you something that comes with the territory." he explained. "You don't have to wear them but you will have to on certain formal occasions. Still some things will be different from above ground. The women aren't liberated as they are above ground. Obedience to men is mandatory. So I appreciate it if you would make it a practice to obey me so as to not embarrass me and in turn our kingdom at high court." He explained.

"And you conveniently left that one out of the story above why?" demanded Sarah.

"A minor detail I forgot to mention, nonetheless I won't set you up to fail. I promise I'll only ask you to do something because I know it's within your power to do so. Not to mention it will aid you in your_ Queenly Education_" he added with a chuckle.

Sarah tapped him on the arm, "You are insufferable!" she answered him.

"One of those practices will be formalities." he explained. "At court and before subjects it should be _My Lord, My Liege, My King, or Your Majesty_." he added. Sarah was about to interject when he cut in, "I will also take part in this practice as well as I am so used to being informal with you as well." he said.

Sarah let out a sigh of relief, "Okay, sounds like a deal ...my Lord" she added.

Jareth chuckled. "Very good my Queen." He replied with a smile.


End file.
